Gas lines, water lines, power lines, valves and switches therefor and the like, referred to herein generally as utilities, conventionally run underground, usually in easements which often extend under or along side of streets and roads. In most cases the shut-off valves and switches which control sections of the utilities are also buried. If not buried, shut-off valves for such utilities are often hidden by brush or tall grass and thus are difficult to locate. In the event of an emergency it is necessary to quickly locate the valve or switch to shut off the utility controlled by the valve or switch. Also, it is necessary to periodically locate and uncover the valves and switches for routine inspection and maintenance. Although the location of water and gas valves and electric utility switches are normally well recorded, the location of the valve or switch is usually available only to the personnel of the utility which installed the valve or switch. Thus, in the case of an emergency it may be difficult for fire or police personnel to locate a water or gas valve or a power switch and shutting off of water, gas or the electricity must wait until the appropriate utility personnel arrive on the scene. In addition, however, even experienced workers may have problems locating a buried valve or switch at night.
For normal inspections and repairs, the location of the valve or switch to be inspected or worked on is first generally located with the aid of a map and the precise location may then be determined using conventional electric or sonic detectors. Often a worker will precede the maintenance crew and paint information relating to its location on the street or curbing, if available. Painted information, besides being unsightly, is quickly worn away and of little value at night or under emergency conditions where experienced workers may not be readily available. Accordingly it would be highly desireable to provide a marking system for utilities which cannot be easily removed and which at the same time is easy to see both during the daytime and at night and which additionally conveys to emergency personnel, as well as to experienced utility workers, the general location of a buried or hidden utility.